Après la bataille
by Cissyaliza
Summary: Situé après l'épisode 302, cet OS explique les rapports un peu tendus entre Don et Ian lors de l'épisode "Tombé du Ciel". Slash - PWP


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche aucun droit sur leur mise en scène...

_**AVERTISSEMENT** : Ceci est mon premier lemon, comme souvent dans un coup d'essai, je me suis laissée emportée et il est relativement dur. Je déconseille vivement à ceux qui n'apprécient ni les rapports homosexuels ni les rapports un peu violents de lire cette fiction._

**APRES LA BATAILLE**

Enfin chez lui ! Don, épuisé, se dirigea vers le salon : il jeta ses clés sur la table basse, balança son blouson sur le canapé et se débarrassa rapidement de son arme et de tous les accessoires accrochés à sa ceinture qui s'en allèrent rejoindre les clés. Il retira rapidement chaussures et chaussettes qu'il abandonna sur le tapis. Il hésita un moment à s'installer devant la télé puis décida d'aller se coucher : il était près de deux heures du matin. C'avait été une rude journée !

Il se sentait vaguement déprimé. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à regretter son geste. Crystal Hoyle avait tout fait pour sceller son destin. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas lui qui aurait dû tirer et il ne parvenait pas encore à comprendre pourquoi il avait pris cette décision : désir de vengeance ? Volonté de montrer qu'il était capable de faire le « sale boulot » sans l'aide de personne ? Besoin de mettre enfin un point final à cette cavale sans issue ? Qui pouvait le savoir ? Qui le saurait jamais ?

La petite halte chez Charlie l'avait pourtant réconforté. Il s'était senti bien entouré de l'affection de sa famille tandis qu'ils se disputaient bêtement autour d'un jeu vidéo idiot qui ne vaudrait jamais autant que la réalité du sport qu'il était censé représenter. Mais quand son frère, puis son père, lui avaient proposé de dormir là-bas, il avait décliné : besoin de se retrouver seul avec lui-même, de faire le point peut-être. Ou peut-être simplement de rejoindre son monde à lui, sa petite sphère privée.

Il soupira de nouveau : voilà qu'il s'adonnait encore à l'introspection. A quoi cela allait-il le mener ? Il bâilla en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Puis un sourire lui échappa en se souvenant du visage abasourdi d'Edgerton après son coup de feu : il lui avait volé la vedette, il lui avait volé son shoot ! Humm ! L'agent risquait de lui en vouloir pour un moment. Il chassa cette pensée d'un revers de main : que lui importait Edgerton et ses frustrations éventuelles ? Il en avait bien assez des siennes !

Au moment où il passait le seuil de sa chambre, il se sentit saisi par derrière : un homme était là qui venait de se jeter sur lui. L'agent se débattit mais son adversaire était coriace, musclé, entraîné et il le jeta sur le lit avant qu'il ait pu vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis il s'affaissa sur lui, comme pour lui interdire de bouger.

Don ne fut finalement qu'à moitié surpris de reconnaître en son agresseur l'agent auquel il venait de penser :

- Ian ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? Comment êtes-vous entré ? s'étonna-t-il, tout en essayant, vainement de repousser le corps qui le clouait sur le matelas.

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de serrures qui peuvent me résister, lui répondit le sniper. En tout cas pas la tienne.

Tiens ? On se tutoie ? C'est nouveau… pensa Don, bizarrement presque plus interloqué par cette familiarité, incongrue entre eux, que par la présence franchement inattendue de l'agent chez lui.

- Quant à savoir ce que je fais là, tu le sais parfaitement non ? Tu m'as privé d'un plaisir aujourd'hui, alors je suis venu prendre ma revanche ! Tu me dois ce plaisir et je ne suis pas homme à garder des débiteurs. Dans mon métier, ça revient à prendre un risque inconsidéré.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Je ne comprends pas…, murmura Don d'une voix incertaine.

Mais il avait l'impression, au contraire, de trop bien comprendre à regarder la lueur lubrique qui brillait dans le regard de l'homme qui le dominait et continuait à l'empêcher de bouger. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça… Il faisait erreur… Ce n'était que le fruit de son cerveau fatigué, de son imagination malade… Il était peut-être en train de perdre les pédales finalement, ce qui expliquerait aussi son tir de l'après-midi.

- Mais si tu comprends, tu comprends même très bien ! répliqua Edgerton d'une voix rauque.

Et soudain il tira d'un coup sec sur le devant de la chemise de Don qui se déchira aux boutonnières, dénudant le torse de l'agent qui émit un hoquet de protestation en essayant à nouveau de repousser Edgerton.

Il se doutait que le sniper était musclé et solide, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était à ce point là ! Etendu sous lui, et malgré toute sa science du combat rapproché, il se sentait impuissant, incapable de se débarrasser de ce poids qui l'écrasait. Pourtant il devait le faire, coûte que coûte sous peine de subir ce qu'il n'osait même pas imaginer !

Ian ne fit que rire de ses tentatives infructueuses pour le déloger de sa position : il enserrait vigoureusement les cuisses de l'agent entre les siennes et s'était étendu sur lui pour lui interdire tout mouvement.

- Allons, laisse-toi faire ! Tu sais que tu en as autant envie que moi, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Don tétanisé brusquement par ce qui semblait devoir se préparer.

Il sentit soudain les mains du sniper courir sur son torse tandis que de petits grognements d'aise résonnaient à son oreille. Puis la bouche d'Edgerton se posa dans son cou et il tenta de se soustraire au baiser mais l'agent ne fit qu'en rire, resserrant encore son étreinte.

- Non…, s'entendit soudain protester Don.

- Mais si…, se contenta de répondre Edgerton, qui, tout à coup, d'un mouvement preste, le releva le temps de le débarrasser entièrement de sa chemise, non sans la déchirer un peu plus au passage dans sa hâte à la fois à éliminer cette barrière entre lui et l'objet de son désir, et à empêcher Don de profiter du mouvement pour lui échapper.

Et à nouveau ses mains se mirent à courir sur le torse nu, sans se soucier des protestations et des tentatives de son collègue pour mettre fin à sa palpation malsaine.

Don se sentait l'esprit en ébullition : il n'arrivait pas à admettre ce qui se passait. Il devait faire un simple cauchemar, fruit de toute la tension emmagasinée durant cette affaire, fruit de son cerveau finalement sans doute beaucoup plus perturbé qu'il ne le pensait.

Et puis il sentit soudain les main d'Edgerton s'attaquer à sa ceinture de pantalon, puis faire glisser doucement la fermeture éclair de sa braguette vers le bas. Il tenta de nouveau d'échapper à l'étreinte qui l'enserrait, s'attirant, une fois encore une protestation amusée du sniper :

- Allons quoi ? C'est donc tout ce que tu sais faire ? Tu n'as pas l'air très désireux de te débarrasser de moi, tu sais ?

Avant qu'il ait pu répondre, Don sentit les lèvres de Ian se poser sur les siennes, sa langue forcer le passage et s'insinuer dans sa bouche où elle commença un mouvement rapide à la rencontre de la sienne.

Il aurait pu, il aurait dû, mordre l'organe qui s'imposait ainsi à lui sans sa volonté : et pourtant il en fut incapable. Il ne comprenait pas quel était ce sentiment trouble qui le possédait soudain : envie que ça s'arrête et que ça continue. Son esprit battait la campagne tandis qu'un rire, de victoire cette fois, échappait à Edgerton :

- Tu vois, tu apprécies…

Dans le même temps, il se rendit soudain compte que les mains du sniper venaient de se poser sur son bas-ventre et y commençaient une caresse qui lui arracha un gémissement de protestation mais aussi, à son grand désarroi, de plaisir. Il sentait le sang affluer vers le bas de son corps et s'épouvantait de cette réaction.

- Non…, gémit-il de nouveau.

- Mais si…, répondit de la même façon Ian. Laisse-toi aller, arrête de penser… Tu en as autant envie que moi, seulement tu ne le sais pas encore…

En même temps qu'il parlait, il insinuait ses doigts sous le tissu du slip et Don gémit à nouveau en sentant ses doigts brûlants sur sa peau qui ne l'était pas moins. Il se tordit pour tenter d'échapper à l'effleurement indécent, mais à nouveau son agresseur (mais pouvait-il encore lui donner cette appellation ?) resserra son étreinte en même temps que sa caresse devenait plus appuyée lui arrachant un râle où on ne décelait plus, cette fois-ci, la moindre opposition.

Un soupir de désir échappa à Ian qui s'écarta soudain de Don. Celui-ci, surpris par la rapidité du mouvement et encore chamboulé par ce qui venait de se produire, n'eut pas alors la présence d'esprit de se relever pour tenter de se soustraire à ce qui se passait, à moins qu'il ne l'ait pas voulu. Et au moment où il prit conscience qu'il avait une chance peut-être de se défendre, il était trop tard et le corps de l'homme pesait à nouveau sur lui. La seule différence était que désormais lui était totalement nu et qu'il avait contre son torse la peau, nue aussi, du sniper qui venait de se débarrasser de son tee-shirt dans le même mouvement où il lui avait ôté pantalon et sous-vêtement.

Don éleva ses mains vers les épaules de l'homme qui l'écrasait et tenta de le repousser. Celui-ci ne fit qu'en rire, à nouveau, d'un rire dans lequel résonnait l'intensité d'un tel désir que l'agent comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner cette bataille là. D'ailleurs, en avait-il vraiment envie ?

Les mains qui parcouraient son corps lui arrachaient des sensations qui, pour être inconnues et embarrassantes, n'en étaient pas moins aussi génératrices d'un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné. Et son désir augmentait à chaque seconde sous les caresses savantes et de plus en plus appuyées que lui infligeaient celui qui, d'agresseur devenait partenaire.

Son corps se tendit et un gémissement plus prononcé lui échappa alors que soudain la bouche de Ian se posait dans son cou éveillant de délicieuses sensations qui s'ajoutèrent à celles engendrées par les mains sur son membre de plus en plus dur. Il gémit à nouveau lorsque la langue s'attarda sur son téton dressé, puis sur l'autre, lorsque des dents avides le mordillèrent doucement, lorsque la langue chaude laissa un sillon humide entre ses côtes puis s'insinua dans l'ombilic.

A ce moment-là, s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait facilement pu se débarrasser de l'homme qui abusait ainsi de lui. En effet, désormais le haut de son corps était libre. Mais il n'arrivait plus à penser clairement : à la fois il voulait arrêter cette exploration indécente et il voulait qu'elle continue, qu'elle s'intensifie. C'était une sensation grisante et affolante tout en même temps.

De toute façon Ian n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'arrêter là. Ses mains continuaient leur va et vient sur le membre désormais douloureux et tendu à se rompre tandis que sa bouche descendait de plus en plus bas.

Et puis il arrêta tout mouvement et Don crut un instant que c'était terminé : il ne savait pas s'il devait en être soulagé ou frustré. Que lui arrivait-il donc ?

- Tu es sain n'est-ce pas ? interrogeait Ian.

- Sain ?

Don mit un instant à comprendre le sens de la question, encore bouleversé de ce qu'il ressentait, incapable de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées où régnait le chaos le plus total.

- Oui, je suis sûr que tu l'es…. Tu as fait un test récemment ? Parce que tu vois, je n'ai pas très envie d'utiliser un préservatif. Je veux pouvoir t'explorer sans aucune épaisseur de quoi que ce soit entre nos peaux !

Et soudain il comprit de quoi parlait le sniper. Il vira au rouge carmin. Répondre à cette question c'était accepter implicitement tout ce qui allait se produire ensuite. Il ne devait pas le faire. Il se contenta de hocher la tête de droite à gauche, les lèvres closes.

Ian se contenta de sourire, remontant sur lui, tandis que sa main se resserrait douloureusement autour de sa verge, lui arrachant un cri où douleur et plaisir se mêlaient.

- Tu sais bien que tu vas me répondre… Tôt ou tard… Alors tu ferais mieux d'avouer maintenant…

Don secoua à nouveau la tête, en signe de dénégation, déchiré à la fois par l'appréhension et par une sorte d'exaltation irraisonnée. Le sourire du sniper s'agrandit tandis que sa main, quittant la verge, venait enserrer les testicules.

- D'accord. Si tu le prends comme ça, je commence. Moi je suis sain. J'ai fait un test il y a dix jours et tout allait bien. Or je n'ai pas eu de rapports non protégés depuis plus de sept mois donc aucun danger. Et depuis le test, je n'ai pas eu de rapports du tout ! Ce qui explique d'ailleurs que rien ne te fera échapper à ce que je te prépare !

En même temps qu'il parlait sa main se refermait de plus en plus étroitement sur les testicules, jusqu'à la douleur. Don étouffa un cri, se mordant la lèvre inférieure tandis que son corps s'arquait.

- J'attends toujours ma réponse… susurra Edgerton resserrant d'avantage son emprise. Cette fois-ci Don ne put réprimer son cri : c'était insupportable cette douleur mêlée d'un plaisir si aigu qu'il était incapable de savoir où commençait l'une et ou finissait l'autre.

- D'accord, d'accord, abdiqua-t-il dans un souffle. J'ai aussi fait un test il y a quatre jours !

Ce test, ils l'avaient fait d'un commun accord avec Robin : ils avaient envie de passer à la vitesse supérieure dans leur relation, et, avant d'abandonner le préservatif, ils voulaient s'assurer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne courait de risques, même s'ils étaient quasi- assurés de n'être porteurs d'aucune maladie, ayant toujours été très prudents, l'un comme l'autre. Il avait eu les résultats la veille mais n'avait pas encore eu le temps de les annoncer à sa petite amie.

Il s'était fait une joie de pouvoir lui faire part de la grande nouvelle, persuadé qu'il en serait de même pour elle et qu'enfin ils pourraient s'aimer sans contrainte ! Il était alors à mille lieues d'imaginer que Robin ne serait pas la première à profiter de cet état de chose, et encore plus que ce ne serait même pas une femme qui en profiterait.

- Et ?…

La voix d'Edgerton le ramena à sa préoccupation présente et il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait pas donné la réponse qu'il réservait en primeur à Robin. Mais il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas garder pour elle ce scoop. Elle serait certes la première femme à l'apprendre, mais pas la première personne. Il ne pourrait pas parce que la main qui le torturait ne le lâcherait pas avant qu'il n'ait cédé et que, quand bien même elle le ferait, avait-il vraiment envie de s'obstiner dans le silence ?

- Tout va bien !

Il avait à peine fini de prononcer le dernier mot que la pression douloureuse se relâcha instantanément. Il inspira profondément mais Ian se chargeait lui-même de dissiper la douleur en la remplaçant à nouveau par une montée de plaisir intense due à la caresse de sa main sur le membre.

Et puis Don sentit la bouche du sniper repartir à l'assaut de son torse, descendant de plus en plus bas. Il savait pertinemment où cela allait se terminer.

- Non… gémit-il à nouveau, n'obtenant pour toute réponse qu'un rire empreint de désir tandis que la caresse humide descendait encore plus bas, passant du ventre aux hanches et des hanches aux cuisses.

Il haleta alors que la bouche de Ian se posait à l'intérieur des cuisses tandis que ses mains lui caressait le bas du dos, puis il se mit à râler quand il le sentit remonter insensiblement.

- Non, non… tenta-t-il une dernière fois, sachant que c'était parfaitement inutile et n'étant même pas sûr d'être complètement honnête en protestant ainsi.

Un cri étranglé lui monta aux lèvres quand il sentit son membre soudain enserré dans la cavité humide et, brutalement, la conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer le traversa.

Ses mains se posèrent alors sur la tête de l'homme qui s'activait sur son bas-ventre et tentèrent de le repousser. Il sentit aussitôt qu'on encerclait ses poignets dans un étau de fer pour repousser ses bras importuns. Il était incapable de lutter, de résister à la pression tant il se sentait faible et déboussolé par ce qu'il subissait, pouvait-il dire : à son corps défendant ?

Il cria soudain tandis que la langue de son violeur, de son amant, (comment devait-il le qualifier ?) titillait son gland, lui envoyant une onde de plaisir intense mêlée d'une souffrance aiguë.

Et à partir de là il perdit le contrôle, cessant de penser, de se demander si c'était bien ou mal, s'il voulait ou non cette relation qu'il n'avait jamais imaginée. Il se laissa totalement dominer par ses sens.

Ses gémissements se multiplièrent entrecoupés de cris et de râles tandis que son corps se tordait et se tendait alternativement comme désireux à la fois de se soustraire à l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait et de prolonger indéfiniment ce supplice délicieux.

Il tenta de protester pour prévenir celui qui s'afférait sur lui qu'il allait exploser. Ses mains se posèrent à nouveau sur la chevelure drue, pour tenter d'éloigner son partenaire de lui avant que l'irrémédiable ne se produise. Mais à nouveau les mains puissantes de ce dernier réduisirent sa pauvre tentative à néant tandis que la caresse s'accélérait encore, lui arrachant un cri plus puissant que les autres.

Incapable de protester, il sentit les doigts de Ian se glisser sous lui et commencer une exploration indécente en s'insinuant de plus en plus profondément entre ses fesses. Une brève douleur le transperça alors qu'une sensation nouvelle naissait au creux de son ventre. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment : dans un dernier spasme, dans un dernier cri encore plus violent, il jouit soudain et se répandit dans la bouche du sniper.

Puis, tandis qu'il râlait alors que le plaisir refluait en vagues lentes, il se rendit compte que son amant, il fallait bien appeler les choses par leur nom désormais, n'avait pas bougé, pas encore, comme pour mieux suivre les indications que lui envoyait son corps.

Lorsqu'il le sentit soudain se détendre, Ian consentit enfin à le libérer de son emprise buccale et il remonta doucement vers sa bouche en léchant et suçant au passage sa peau en sueur tandis que ses mains continuaient de le caresser doucement.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut à nouveau allongé sur lui, sa bouche cherchant la sienne, que Don s'aperçut que le sniper portait toujours son pantalon. Et à travers le tissu de celui-ci, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'en ce qui le concernait, les choses étaient loin d'être terminées.

Un mouvement d'appréhension lui échappa qu'Edgerton ne manqua pas de percevoir. De nouveau ce petit rire que Don découvrait, fait d'amusement mais aussi d'une lubricité non dissimulée, lui échappa :

- Allons détends-toi… Je ne t'ai pas déçu jusque là non ? Et tu vas voir… Tu vas aimer encore plus… Je vais te faire découvrir des sensations que tu n'as jamais imaginées…

L'homme se redressa alors, et se débarrassa rapidement de son pantalon et de son slip. Don frémit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le sexe dressé et un long frisson le parcourut. Il voulait se persuader que Ian n'allait pas aller plus loin qu'ils ne venaient de le faire, qu'il n'entrait pas dans son idée de le forcer au-delà de sa volonté. Mais quelque chose en lui, lui murmurait qu'il faisait erreur et que le sniper n'avait certainement pas l'intention de se contenter de quelques pratiques qui, pour lui, devaient s'apparenter à de simples préliminaires.

Il eut bientôt la confirmation de son intuition quand Edgerton se coucha sur lui, son membre raidi contre son bas-ventre, en lui murmurant :

- Prêt pour la deuxième leçon ? Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Don le regarda, une lueur épouvantée dans le regard.

- Tu ne… Non, ça non !

Un sourire carnassier dévoila les dents immaculées du chasseur :

- Allons, ne fais pas ta mijaurée… Tu savais très bien qu'on en arriverait là, n'est-ce pas ? C'est que je n'ai pas eu mon plaisir moi ! Ne me dis pas que tu es de ce genre d'égoïste qui laisse leur partenaire en plan lorsqu'ils ont eu ce qu'ils désiraient !

- S'il te plaît…

En même temps qu'il parlait, Don descendait une main tremblante vers la verge de l'homme qui s'appesantissait sur lui, espérant peut-être stopper ainsi l'inéluctable.

Ian rit à nouveau de cette tentative et ses doigts puissants se refermèrent sur les poignets de sa victime, ramenant les bras au-dessus de la tête de celle-ci tandis qu'il s'allongeait plus encore sur lui, frémissant d'un désir qui avait rarement atteint cette apogée ! Il se frotta contre lui dans un mouvement circulaire, laissant échapper un râle de plaisir lorsque leurs sexes se rencontrèrent, immédiatement suivi d'un petit rire de triomphe lorsqu'il s'aperçut que celui de son partenaire commençait de nouveau à prendre de l'ampleur :

- Tu vois, tu ne demandes pas mieux que de faire de nouvelles expériences.

- Non, par pitié !

Mais Don savait d'ores et déjà que, quoiqu'il dise, il avait laissé les choses aller beaucoup trop loin pour pouvoir les arrêter maintenant et puis, de nouveau, sa tête s'embruma tandis que son corps le trahissait une nouvelle fois en répondant aux sollicitations de celui qui l'écrasait à la fois de sa force et de son désir irrépressible.

Soudain, Ian l'enveloppa de ses bras, entoura ses jambes autour de lui et, avant qu'il ait vraiment compris ce qui se passait, il le renversa sur le côté puis sur le ventre et s'abattit de nouveau sur lui, ses mains emprisonnant fermement ses poignets, ses jambes musclées enfermant les siennes dans un étau solide et tout son poids réparti sur son dos, l'empêchant presque de respirer.

Le sniper resta immobile quelques instants. Don ne bougeait plus non plus, ayant même l'impression d'avoir cessé de respirer, attentif seulement à ce désir qu'il sentait contre ses fesses ainsi qu'au frottement du matelas sur son membre à demi-dressé. Ses sens en ébullition et son cerveau à la dérive lui envoyaient des ordres contradictoires : défends-toi, laisse-toi aller, tu aimes ça, arrête cette horreur ! Il avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être la proie d'un cauchemar.

Mais il fut bientôt ramené à la réalité de celui-ci quand l'homme qu'il sentait sur son dos se mit à se mouvoir tout doucement, frottant sa verge rigide à ses fesses tandis que sa bouche se posait sur le lobe de son oreille, léchant et mordant la peau à cet endroit si sensible.

Don tenta une fois encore de protester, de se dégager, mais il avait l'impression désormais d'être sans forces et que sa voix n'était plus guère qu'un filet inaudible. Se rendant compte que, dorénavant, il ne rencontrerait plus de réelle révolte, Ian lâcha alors les poignets tandis que son étreinte sur les jambes se desserrait légèrement.

Et ses mains vinrent se poser sur le corps dans une nouvelle exploration tandis qu'il continuait patiemment d'aller et venir, se sentant sur le point d'exploser avant même d'être parvenu à son but.

Don frémit quand une main se posa sur son membre, recommençant doucement à le caresser alors qu'il sentait l'autre sur sa hanche, puis sur sa fesse et que le poids de l'homme se faisait plus léger sur lui, signe qu'il s'était un peu éloigné. Pourtant il ne tenta pas alors de reprendre le contrôle, comme si, désormais, il savait que rien de ce qu'il ferait n'empêcherait l'inévitable.

Il se raidit et émit une protestation lorsqu'il sentit un doigt, puis un second s'insinuer dans son intimité, mais à nouveau le rire lubrique de Ian fut la seule réponse à sa timide velléité de défense tandis que la bouche de son dominateur venait se poser sur sa nuque, à la lisère de la chevelure, faisant courir une série de frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Tout s'arrêta une nouvelle fois : plus de mouvements, plus de soupirs. Le temps paraissait suspendu. Don se rendit compte que Ian s'était redressé et le dominait maintenant de toute sa taille, solidement installé entre ses cuisses qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir ouvertes. Un instant il eut l'espérance, à moins que ce ne soit la crainte, que le sniper, se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, venait de prendre la décision d'en rester là. Un instant il se demanda s'il en aurait de la joie ou du regret, s'il ressentirait du soulagement ou de la frustration.

Puis il sentit de nouveau les mains sur lui, sur ses hanches et un soupir étranglé échappa à l'homme qui le dominait :

-Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de te tenir comme ça ! Je crois bien que je l'ai désiré du premier jour où je t'ai vu ! Et aujourd'hui tu es enfin à moi !

Sur ce dernier mot, il se pencha brusquement et ses mains crochetèrent vigoureusement la nuque de Don, lui enfouissant le visage dans l'oreiller. Comprenant, en une fraction de seconde, ce qui allait se produire, celui-ci cria un non qui se perdit dans l'épaisseur du coussin. Et puis il ne fut plus temps de protester. Une douleur intense le traversa soudain, lui coupant le souffle tant l'impression atroce qu'on lui déchirait les entrailles le submergea. Il hurla dans l'oreiller et comprit alors pourquoi Edgerton lui maintenait ainsi la tête : de cette façon il pourrait crier à se rompre les cordes vocales, personne ne l'entendrait.

Un râle de satisfaction répondit à sa clameur de souffrance et il comprit, avec un temps de retard, qu'il venait d'être brutalement pénétré par celui qu'il ne savait plus désormais comment nommer : agresseur, partenaire, amant ? Tant d'émotions contradictoires se télescopaient dans son esprit en déroute.

Ian savait qu'il aurait dû le préparer plus longuement, cependant son besoin impérieux ne lui laissait pas le choix : s'il avait attendu encore un peu plus longtemps, il se serait répandu sur le lit et n'aurait pas pu assouvir son désir brûlant. Il aurait pu aussi utiliser un lubrifiant pour aider au passage, mais, d'une part il n'y avait pas pensé, et puis il restait réticent à l'emploi de ce qu'il nommait artifice, ayant lui-même été initié à la dure loi des commandos qui n'avaient pas de temps à perdre en subtilité. Droit au but et pas d'histoire ! était la devise de son premier amant, et celui-ci la mettait en pratique dans toutes les facettes de sa vie, jusque dans ses détails les plus intimes.

Le sniper ne bougeait plus, jouissant d'être enfin enfoui au plus profond de cet homme dont il avait si souvent rêvé depuis leur première rencontre, sans penser avoir jamais la chance de concrétiser ses désirs. Il attendait de le sentir se détendre, car, pour que sa volupté soit totale, il fallait que l'agent qui gisait sous lui, pantelant de douleur à cet instant précis, prenne aussi du plaisir à leur étreinte à venir, sinon il se serait tout bonnement rendu coupable de viol et ça il s'y refusait !

Il recommença donc à caresser et embrasser le corps qui subissait son joug, s'interdisant de bouger en lui malgré l'envie de plus en plus pressante, de plus en plus douloureuse, qui le taraudait. Ses effort finirent par porter leurs fruits et, petit à petit, il sentit Don se détendre autour de son membre étroitement enserré dans sa chair. Il accentua ses caresses, faisant aller et venir sa main sur la verge qui se dressait et où il sentait le sang palpiter de plus en plus fort, titillant de la langue le lobe de l'oreille tandis que son autre main cheminait sans discontinuer de la hanche aux cuisses.

Et soudain il entendit ce qu'il espérait : un gémissement qui n'était pas dû à la douleur franchit les lèvres de l'homme qu'il était en train de posséder. Alors il commença à aller et venir, tout doucement. Dans un premier temps, il sentit à nouveau les muscles se resserrer presque douloureusement sur sa virilité et il ralentit son mouvement pourtant déjà doux, attentif aux réactions de ce corps qui devait s'habituer à cette perception nouvelle. Et quand il le sentit se détendre de nouveau, il accéléra insensiblement l'allure en même temps qu'il s'insinuait un peu plus profondément.

Don laissa échapper un cri où souffrance et plaisir se mêlaient. La sensation qu'il ressentait était incroyable : une boule s'était formé au creux de ses reins, qui remontait en vagues de volupté et de douleur indistinctes, lui arrachant gémissements et cris de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus nombreux. Son corps se mit bientôt à répondre aux sollicitations de celui qui le laminait de plus en plus vigoureusement : il se cambrait à sa rencontre et s'abaissait alternativement tandis que les mains de Ian, désormais crochetées sur ses hanches l'empêchaient de se soustraire à l'étreinte, quand bien même il aurait voulu le faire.

Le va et vient de son partenaire était de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus profond, les chocs répétés contre sa prostate lui arrachaient à chaque fois un cri de gorge qui rendait littéralement fou l'homme qui le possédait et multipliait les mouvements pour entendre à nouveau ce son qui témoignait que désormais seul le plaisir dominait leurs ébats, chez l'un comme l'autre.

Ian sentit soudain le corps de Don se tendre frénétiquement tandis qu'un cri encore plus puissant, étouffé par l'épaisseur de l'oreiller, lui échappait et il comprit qu'il venait de se libérer sur les draps, il donna alors quelques coups de reins violents et se déversa à son tour dans l'étroite cavité en poussant un cri inarticulé.

Il se laissa tomber sur le dos de son collègue, cherchant à reprendre son souffle, ébloui par l'intensité de l'orgasme qui venait de le submerger, sentant celui que désormais il devait bien appeler son amant, trembler sous lui. Sa main, devenue tendre, vint caresser les cheveux plaqués par la sueur, sa bouche se posa sur la peau moite, sa langue recueillit quelques perles salées sur l'épaule et un dernier gémissement échappa à Don avant qu'enfin il tourne la tête, arrachant son visage à l'étouffement de l'oreiller. Il était écarlate et Ian put voir que des larmes perlaient encore à ses cils : il ne chercha pas à savoir si c'était la douleur ou le plaisir qui les avait fait couler ; il ne voulait surtout pas l'apprendre.

Il était immobile, incapable de se désengager de l'intimité qui lui avait procuré une telle jouissance. Don ne bougeait pas non plus, occupé à reprendre une respiration normale, à faire redescendre lentement le rythme de ses battement cardiaques, à tenter de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées confuses.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi, étroitement imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, sentant leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson tandis que leurs souffles se régulaient mutuellement, de façon inconsciente ? Ian laissait courir une main légère sur le corps qu'il ne se lassait pas de découvrir dans une exploration émerveillée. Il sentit soudain Don qui remuait, et il resserra à nouveau sa prise sur lui. L'agent protesta :

- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Laisse-moi aller maintenant.

En même temps, Don tentait de se dégager de l'emprise en se relevant et brusquement Ian sentit à nouveau le désir s'emparer de lui à ce simple mouvement. Le fourreau de chair dans lequel il était resté engagé était si étroit que le moindre mouvement de son possesseur engendrait une friction incroyablement délicieuse sur son membre ultra sensible.

Sa main vint caresser la hanche de son nouvel amant tandis qu'il lui susurrait à l'oreille :

- Qui t'a dit que j'ai eu TOUT ce que je voulais ? La nuit ne fait que commencer…

Don émit un gémissement de protestation que le chasseur étouffa en prenant possession de sa bouche dans un baiser dont l'intensité se répercuta aussitôt sur son bas-ventre. Il se sentit reprendre de la vigueur à l'intérieur de son collègue et celui-ci le sentit aussi car il gémit :

- Non, s'il te plaît ! Ca suffit ! Je ne veux plus…

- Bien sûr que si tu veux ! Et ça va être beaucoup plus agréable pour toi cette fois-ci. Je sais que la première fois n'est pas toujours très confortable. Maintenant tu es habitué, tu vas vraiment ne prendre que du plaisir !

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, insinuant profondément sa langue en lui, l'affolant par ses mouvements à l'intérieur de sa bouche tandis que ses mains recommençaient leur ballet incessant sur son corps encore douloureux de la première étreinte. Ses jambes se glissèrent sous celle de Don tandis qu'il passait son avant-bras sous son ventre.

Sans vraiment bien comprendre comment cela était arrivé, l'aîné des Eppes se retrouva à genoux sur le lit, assis sur ses talons, tandis que le haut de son corps reposait toujours sous le matelas, ses reins se trouvant ainsi surélevés vers l'homme qui l'asservissait à ses désirs. Il sentit que Ian l'enveloppait plus étroitement encore et s'était enfoncé encore plus loin en lui, ce qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible. Mais avant qu'il ait le temps d'analyser vraiment la situation, de se demander s'il acceptait cette seconde étreinte, le sniper, agenouillé derrière lui emprisonna ses hanches dans une étreinte puissante et commença à aller et venir de nouveau. Et tout de suite le plaisir se ralluma au creux de ses reins, chassant toute autre sensation.

Edgerton avait fermé les yeux, attentif seulement à la montée de son plaisir et à celui de son partenaire qui tremblait et gémissait sous lui de ce qu'il savait désormais n'être aucunement de la douleur. Ses mouvements étaient lents et amples. Il se reculait au maximum, sans se désengager pour autant, et s'enfonçait à nouveau dans l'orifice offert, arrachant à chaque mouvement d'abord des halètements, puis des râles, puis des gémissements et enfin des cris qui se muèrent petit à petit en véritables rugissements de plaisir.

Il sentait le corps de Don se tordre sous lui et savait que, dans l'intensité du plaisir qui le traversait, celui-ci devait être en train de griffer les draps et de mordre l'oreiller pour ne pas hurler à tue-tête. Sa main lâcha la hanche et alla se poser sur celle de l'agent qu'elle ramena sur ses propres fesses, l'incitant à le caresser tandis qu'elle repartait à la conquête du pénis dressé qu'elle se mit à masturber de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus sauvagement à mesure que ses mouvements de pénétration devenaient eux aussi plus rapides et plus brutaux.

Il sentit soudain sur ses doigts le flot humide tandis que Don poussait un cri encore plus puissant que les précédents et, dans la fraction de seconde qui suivit, il atteignit l'orgasme à son tour, libérant à nouveau sa semence à l'intérieur du corps qui l'affolait.

Les deux hommes s'abattirent sur les draps mouillés de sueur et, cette fois-ci, Ian se résigna à se désengager : il n'en pouvait plus. Il devait récupérer un peu avant d'espérer posséder à nouveau l'objet de tous ses désirs. Epuisés, les deux agents ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêves.

C'est une main insistante qui tira Don de son sommeil, quelques minutes plus tard eut-il l'impression, tandis qu'une protestation épuisée lui échappait à laquelle répondit un rire léger qui, résonnant comme un bruit de canon à ses oreilles, lui remit en mémoire ce qui s'était produit et qu'il avait oublié dans la profondeur de son inconscience.

Son corps, encore engourdi, encore endormi, était à peine conscient de cette main qui, de nouveau l'explorait dans un geste à la fois doux et possessif, destiné à rallumer l'envie chez lui. Petit à petit les brumes du sommeil se dissipaient et il se rendit compte qu'il était étendu sur le dos et que Ian le dominait de la taille, à demi-relevé sur lui, ses mains et sa bouche recommençant à éveiller des sensations uniques qui se traduisaient par des frissons de plus en plus intenses tandis que, déjà, il recommençait à haleter doucement.

Pourtant, il tenta de nouveau de protester, incapable toujours de savoir s'il était totalement consentant à cette étreinte, si, au plus profond de lui, le trouble qu'il ressentait était du désir ou de la répulsion. Mais à nouveau le sniper ne fit que rire de ses tentatives timides pour l'empêcher de parvenir à ses fins. Et de toutes façons ses pauvres velléités de résistances ne tardèrent pas à être balayées par l'abdication totale de son corps qui ne traîna pas à se soumettre au plaisir qui s'infiltrait en lui.

Savamment Ian allait et venait sur son corps et il lui semblait qu'il y avait une infinité de mains et de bouches qui prenaient possession de lui tellement les mouvements étaient partout à la fois. Don avait fermé les yeux, décidant, une fois pour toute de se laisser faire et de profiter du plaisir qu'il sentait de nouveau monter en lui : il serait toujours temps d'analyser les choses plus tard, bien plus tard…

Un gémissement rauque franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'un spasme le parcourait à la sensation intense qu'éveillait la bouche de son amant qui s'afférait expertement sur son sexe dressé.

Il s'attendait à ce que celui-ci accélère encore le rythme de sa caresse, à ce qu'il l'amène à la jouissance comme il l'avait déjà fait plus tôt. Mais telle n'était pas l'intention du sniper.

Soudain, la caresse s'arrêta, et, surpris, Don ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait jusque là gardés obstinément fermés. Au-dessus de lui, Ian l'observait les yeux brillants de convoitise, un désir intense faisant étinceler ses prunelles sombres. Don frissonna sous ce regard brûlant.

- J'ai envie de toi, murmura le sniper d'une voix rauque. Je veux te sentir en moi, à mon tour.

Avant que Don n'ait pu réellement analyser ce que cela impliquait, Ian l'enfourcha et, un instant, il resta ainsi, à califourchon sur son ventre, les deux mains posées bien à plat sur sa poitrine, les yeux plantés droits dans les siens, ne faisant pas mystère de l'envie qui les noyait.

Soudain Don comprit ce qui se préparait et une protestation inarticulée lui monta aux lèvres : non, il n'était pas prêt à ça… Mais prêt ou pas, son partenaire n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui laisser le choix et il s'abaissa soudain, s'empalant sur l'épieu de chair dressé, dans un gémissement de bien être, tandis qu'un long frisson parcourait tout son corps, se répercutant dans celui de l'homme qui restait immobile, interdit, ne réalisant pas encore bien ce qui advenait.

Et puis Ian se mit à monter et descendre, en commençant très doucement. Il imprimait le mouvement à son gré ayant placé ses mains un peu en arrière, de chaque côté des hanches de Don. Ce dernier était envahi de sensations encore nouvelles, mais une excitation de plus en plus violente le submergeait à sentir son membre enchâssé dans ce conduit, si étroit que chaque mouvement du corps qui s'empalait le massait généreusement, éveillant à chaque fois une onde de plaisir irrépressible qui allait en s'intensifiant.

Son esprit battait la campagne : il était en train de sodomiser un homme, une nouveauté qu'il était pourtant certain qu'il ne pratiquerait jamais ! Et la culpabilité, la gêne, le disputaient au plaisir grandissant qu'il ressentait tandis que Ian accélérait ses mouvements d'allées et venues sur son membre de plus en plus douloureux. Et puis Don ne pensa plus, attentif seulement à la montée de son plaisir, ses yeux plantés dans ceux du sniper qui ne le quittaient pas, comme tentant de lire dans ses prunelles la moindre de ses idées en ce moment où il subissait tant d'expériences nouvelles.

Les mains de Ian s'emparèrent bientôt des siennes. Le sniper les obligea à venir se poser sur ses hanches et Don comprit l'intention : c'était à lui d'indiquer l'ampleur et la vitesse du mouvement. De ce moment il cessa de s'interroger sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment et repoussa à nouveau toute introspection à plus tard : dans l'instant présent il avait beaucoup mieux à faire.

Petit à petit il se mit à participer en donnant à son tour des coups de reins et bientôt ce fut lui qui imposa la cadence à l'homme qui pourtant continuait de le dominer. C'était un sentiment trouble que de voir ce corps masculin au-dessus du sien, de sentir sa verge tendue reposer sur son ventre, d'entendre ces gémissements graves auxquels ses oreilles n'étaient pas habituées ; trouble mais qui participait à ce plaisir qui grandissait de plus en plus.

Et puis soudain un cri lui échappa tandis qu'il explosait et se déversait dans l'intimité de son partenaire qui gémit plus fort. Don cria à nouveau sous l'intensité de la jouissance qui le traversait. Mais le sniper n'en avait pas fini avec lui : son sexe à lui était encore tendu douloureusement et l'orgasme qui venait de dévaster son amant l'avait pris de court : lui était resté en route. Il se releva rapidement, arrachant la verge de son partenaire à son intimité chaude et Don gémit de frustration.

Mais avant qu'il puisse protester davantage, Ian lui avait écarté brutalement les cuisses puis les avait relevées dans l'élan. Alors que les dernières vagues de plaisir déferlaient toujours dans son corps, Don mit un temps à comprendre les intentions du sniper et, au moment où il se décida à protester, il était trop tard. Un nouveau cri lui échappa, de douleur cette fois-ci, alors que l'homme le pénétrait sauvagement d'un coup de reins puissant.

Fouetté par ce cri, Ian commença alors de puissants mouvements de va et vient. Il ne cherchait plus seulement à procurer du plaisir à son partenaire, il était au-delà de ce sentiment, totalement dominé par son désir intense, par la bestialité qui le caractérisait souvent dans les rapports charnels, lorsqu'il décidait de perdre le contrôle et de se laisser aller uniquement à ses instincts, ce qui était le cas présentement. Il aimait l'amour brutal où son partenaire oscillait entre plaisir intense et souffrance aigue, où, lorsqu'il sentait son corps se tordre, s'offrir et se dérober alternativement, il savait que c'était autant pour échapper à son étreinte que pour la prolonger.

Don haletait, par moment son visage se crispait de souffrance et des larmes qu'il ne pouvait retenir débordaient. Il s'en voulait : il aurait pu, il aurait dû sans doute se défendre, protester au moins contre l'agression, mais il se sentait sans force. Il gisait sur le dos, ses mains se crispaient spasmodiquement sur les draps et il se mordait les lèvres pour tenter de retenir gémissements et cris qui lui échappaient de plus en plus fréquemment et de plus en plus intensément, malgré sa volonté.

Et pourtant il était incapable d'implorer la pitié de l'homme qui le fouaillait et lui arrachait ces plaintes et ces larmes incontrôlées. Il ne se sentait pas plus apte à le repousser pour l'empêcher de s'acharner ainsi sur et dans son corps épuisé et douloureux. Il avait mal, certes, mais au fond même de cette douleur, il sentait, tapie, la flamme qui l'avait dévoré plus tôt dans la nuit, lui faisant atteindre un monde de félicité insoupçonné et, pour que brûle à nouveau cette flamme, il était prêt à endurer la souffrance. Son corps s'arquait et se tordait, comme pour se soustraire aux élans bestiaux qui le soumettaient, mais dans le même temps, une sorte d'exaltation le transcendait lui promettant une volupté inégalée à l'issue de son douloureux chemin.

Ian ne le quittait pas des yeux, s'efforçant d'atténuer son expression tourmentée pour retrouver sur son visage l'expression de la plénitude et du plaisir. Mais, pour autant, hanté par ses propres démons, il ne parvenait pas à réfréner son ardeur et ses coups de reins devenaient de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus brutaux, tandis qu'il pilonnait impitoyablement l'homme soumis à son rut et cherchait à s'enfoncer encore plus loin en lui, pesant de tout son poids sur son bas-ventre tandis qu'il lui écartait brutalement les cuisses.

Sa main vint bientôt saisir le sexe dressé de son partenaire et il se mit à le masturber vigoureusement, calquant son emprise sur la verge aux coups de boutoir qu'il infligeait au corps abandonné à ses instincts. Sous sa caresse énergique, il vit soudain les premiers frémissements du plaisir remplacer le rictus douloureux qui se lisait jusqu'à présent sur le visage de Don. Des râles d'extase se mêlèrent bientôt aux gémissement de souffrance tandis que Ian accélérait encore l'allure, forçant toujours plus loin l'intimité qu'il labourait.

Des cris, dans lesquels il devenait impossible de distinguer la jouissance de la souffrance, vinrent aux lèvres de son partenaire. Ils augmentèrent son plaisir, son désir de posséder cet homme jusqu'au tréfonds de son être. Il haletait et gémissait tandis qu'il touchait à son but.

Don se libéra dans un cri et Ian donna encore quelques coups de rein, violents, brutaux, pour le plaisir de l'entendre crier de nouveau.

Il lui arracha un hurlement, puis un autre, et jouit en lui, en criant à son tour pour la première fois de la nuit. Le désir qu'il avait de cet homme, depuis si longtemps, l'intensité de leurs ébats, l'avaient complètement submergé. Lui qui s'enorgueillissait de garder le contrôle en toute occasion, se laissant rarement dominer par ses émotions, même dans les moments les plus passionnés, il s'était laissé emporter sans aucune retenue. Et la volupté qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis était sans pareille : jamais de sa vie il n'avait ressenti une telle extase, jamais il n'avait joui avec cette force.

Alors qu'il se retirait à regrets, il aperçut le mince filet de sang qui coulait et son cœur se serra : il ne pouvait pas regretter ce qu'il venait de faire, mais il aurait préféré que son partenaire connaisse le même plaisir que le sien, sans qu'il soit entaché de souffrance. Mais, de toute façon, se dit-il, ce qui était fait était fait, inutile de revenir dessus, et rien au monde ne pourrait le faire espérer que tout ça n'ait pas eu lieu.

A ce moment précis il aurait aimé recommencer s'il en avait eu l'énergie. Mais cette fois-ci il était totalement vidé. Il se pencha vers Don, immobile, couvert de sueur, le souffle encore court, occupé à maîtriser les ondes de souffrance et de plaisir mêlées qui déferlaient encore en lui. Ses traits commençaient tout juste à se détendre. D'une main incroyablement légère, le sniper écarta une mèche de cheveux mouillée qui se plaquait sur son front. Puis, avec une douceur qui contrastait terriblement avec la violence de l'étreinte qu'il venait de lui faire subir, il essuya doucement, avec un pan du drap, le sperme qui maculait son ventre et le mince filet rouge qui salissait ses cuisses. Il n'insista pas en sentant le raidissement de son compagnon et prit bien garde de ne pas effleurer son bas-ventre : il n'était pas question qu'il imagine qu'il comptait recommencer encore à…

A quoi ? Lui faire l'amour ? Le violer ? Comment qualifier cette étreinte violente, ni tout à fait refusée, ni tout à fait acceptée ? Mais il était impossible de la diviser en deux en mettant d'un côté les élans voluptueux et de l'autre les courants douloureux. C'était un tout qui en avait fait cette expérience unique, si délicieuse pour lui et vraisemblablement plus mitigée pour Don.

Qu'est-ce qui l'emporterait chez ce dernier lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé son sang-froid habituel, sa capacité à penser, la maîtrise de ce corps si parfait qui l'avait rendu fou ? Qui pourrait le dire ? Le savait-il lui-même, à cet instant où son corps épuisé et douloureux n'aspirait plus qu'à la paix et au sommeil ?

Ian s'allongea près de lui et se tourna : à plat dos sur le lit, Don fixait le plafond, sans l'honorer d'un regard. Le sniper murmura alors :

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait souffrir. Mais prends-le comme un compliment. Crois-moi, rares sont les partenaires, hommes ou femmes, qui me font perdre le contrôle et je ne me souviens pas que ça me soit déjà arrivé à ce point.

Un baiser rapide sur l'épaule ponctua la déclaration.

Don ne répondit pas. De toute façon, qu'aurait-il pu dire ? « Ce n'est rien ou t'inquiète » ? Dire qu'il avait apprécié ou détesté chaque instant, ce qui aurait été totalement faux ? Dire qu'il le remerciait ou qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais ? Lui-même était incapable de faire le tri dans ses sensations.

Epuisé, de corps autant que d'esprit, il se tourna simplement sur le côté et sombra rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêve. A peine fut-il conscient d'un nouveau baiser sur son épaule et d'une caresse sur sa hanche où on décelait du regret : de ce qui venait de se passer ou de ne pouvoir encore profiter de lui ? Qui le saurait jamais ?

A son réveil, il était seul. Ian était parti. Tout ceci n'aurait pu être qu'un cauchemar sans les draps souillés et le sang séché qui maculait ses cuisse et qui témoignaient de l'horrible réalité. Horrible ? Il devait se montrer honnête et admettre que, s'il avait eu parfois très mal par moment, il avait aussi atteint une extase jamais soupçonnée jusqu'à présent.

Il sentait son corps fourbu, courbatu comme après un entraînement intensif. Mais en même temps, il était apaisé, repu, et il ressentait cette sensation de plénitude qu'il connaissait toujours après l'amour, de manière encore plus intense que jamais auparavant.

Il se précipita sous la douche et là, sous le jet brûlant, il se laissa aller contre la paroi, refusant d'analyser ce qu'il ressentait : avait-il des regrets ? Devait-il se considérer comme une victime d'un acte abject ? Avait-il espéré au contraire ce qui s'était produit ? Et maintenant ?

Soudain les larmes se mirent à couler, se mêlant à l'eau qui ruisselait de la pomme de douche.

Et puis il se secoua ; bon sang, il était un homme, un flic, mieux qu'un flic : un agent du F.B.I. ! Il n'allait pas se mettre à gémir sur son sort comme une vierge effarouchée ! Ce qui était fait était fait ! Qu'il l'ait voulu ou non c'était arrivé ! Et le ressasser n'y changerait rien ! Le mieux à faire c'était de reléguer cela dans un coin de sa mémoire au chapitre « aléas du métier » et de ne plus y penser.

Ne plus y penser, ne surtout pas laisser la porte ouverte aux sentiments : c'était ce qu'il faisait le mieux.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la douche, l'agent du F.B.I. avait les yeux secs : Don Eppes avait repris le contrôle. Il retourna à sa chambre, ouvrit grand la fenêtre, arracha les draps du lit et les fourra dans le sac de linge sale : puis il prit des draps propres dans le tiroir et, après avoir retourné le matelas, il entreprit de changer la literie.

Ensuite il saisit le sac de linge et descendit à la buanderie commune. Il jeta pêle-mêle dans le tambour de la machine à laver, les draps, la serviette avec laquelle il venait de s'essuyer et les vêtements qu'il portait la veille au soir. Il mit la lessive et l'assouplissant, régla la température et lança le lavage.

Il resta quelques minutes à regarder tourner le linge dans le tambour : et chaque tour effaçait un peu plus, en apparence en tout cas, le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et quitta la buanderie : aucun danger que son linge disparaisse. Un autre locataire le mettrait de côté et il le récupèrerait le soir. Il remonta à l'appartement le temps de fermer la fenêtre : bien qu'il soit au deuxième étage, son métier lui avait appris qu'on n'était jamais trop prudent…

Il récupéra les affaires qu'il avait laissées dans le salon la veille au soir et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

On l'attendait au bureau : pas question qu'il soit en retard.


End file.
